


the suit

by mosiferatu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, No Condom, Teasing, Wall Sex, ass pinching, handjob, keith's hipbones make me want to sin, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosiferatu/pseuds/mosiferatu
Summary: “You’re always making a difficult situation harder.” He leans his head back, takes a deep breath of air into his needy lungs when he feels your fingers against his shaft, thumb rubbing the head of his cock. He grows stiff under your familiar touch, bucking his hips forward to greet your lazy strokes. “I’m going to have to do something about how cheeky you are.”When Keith can't seem to remove himself from his Marmora suit, you are quick to assist him.





	the suit

**Author's Note:**

> more commission work! please contact me if you'd like a writing commission~

You don’t realize until you’ve closed the door and securely latched it behind you that Keith’s excursion has taken more out of him than he is keen to admitting. His normal composure is all but a memory now as he struggles through your room, hands in his hair. He bumps his hip against your dresser and hisses in pain before prying at the skin tight suit with shaking fingers. The room is dimly lit but as he situates himself in front of your mirror you fully notice his flustered appearance.

The way his hair falls in his eyes, tangled and messy, the way he worries his lip between his teeth, the light flush upon his cheeks—it’s kind of cute, honestly.

He tugs impatiently at the tight spandex of his suit, and you laugh, hand coming to your lips to stifle the giggles as they spill out. Keith eyes you from the mirror, lips tight in pseudo-annoyance.

“Can you stop laughing and help me get this thing off?”

But this only makes you laugh more, because you’ve never seen your boyfriend look quite so frazzled.

“But baby,” you coo, moving your hands to the zipper at his back, “you look so cute like this.”

You mean his expression, of course, but the suit is also doing wonders for your imagination. The way it hugs all his best features, especially those hipbones…

“I don’t,” he says, but the light pink tint of his cheeks tells you you’ve struck a nerve. Your hands stop half way in their descent of tugging the zipper downwards to press your cool fingers against his flushed skin. He bristles ever so slightly, which strikes a chord in you.

“Yes,” you dip your hand under the zipper and cup his backside, pleased to find nothing under the constricting suit, “you are.”

Keith jumps at your touch, but groans when you place your lips to his spine. “You’re not doing this to me, not right now.” His voice is only an octave above a whisper as his blush spreads to his ears. Something about this side of Keith has you squeezing your legs together as your heart races in your chest.

“What if I am?” You slide your hand from his ass to his half-hard erection. You catch a glimpse of him in the mirror, at his erection straining to form a tent in his suit. Whoa. You’re going to need to start a list of reasons why he should wear this suit again very soon if this keeps up.

“You’re always making a difficult situation harder.” He leans his head back, takes a deep breath of air into his needy lungs when he feels your fingers against his shaft, thumb rubbing the head of his cock. He grows stiff under your familiar touch, bucking his hips forward to greet your lazy strokes. “I’m going to have to do something about how cheeky you are.”

Your lips glide into an easy grin against his back as you pepper the bared skin with kisses. Under the weight of your ministrations, his suit slips from his shoulders, revealing his chest. It rises and falls heavily with each stroke of your hand against his manhood.

“What are you going to do, Keith?” Your pace quickens, squeezing harder until you feel the first bead of precum against his tip. “Tell me.”

What happens next surprises even you, because your boyfriend is not known for spontaneous use of force. He steps away from you with all the stealth worthy of a paladin of Voltron and before you know it his hands are cupping your ass and your legs are tight around his waist. The feeling of your back being shoved against the wall steals the breath from you, but Keith is quick to resuscitate you with his needy lips. His tongue ventures forward and situates itself between your lips, mapping your mouth. Your feet hit solid ground once again.

Your hands fly to his hair, and his are quick with pushing his suit down to his ankles to release his erection. He presses it against your thighs, and the warmth of his pulsing cock creates a warmth inside you. You tug his hair with enough force to have him moaning into your mouth, sucking your bottom lip between his teeth.

When he releases you for a breath of air your faces are both cherry red from exertion and want for each other. He presses his forehead to yours, breathing hard, and yanks your leggings down, underwear following soon after. You gasp along with Keith’s labored breaths, moving to unbutton your shirt, revealing your breasts. It was a good day to forgo a bra, it seems.

With your lower half completely bare, Keith grips your ass and lifts you into the air. With one hand he keeps you steady, with the other he strokes at your clit, peppering kisses from your mouth to your earlobe, which he takes into his mouth.

“Do you need me to—“

“—no, I’m wet enough already.”

His breathing is ragged against your ear.

“I don’t have a condom. Do you want me to get one?”

He bites down hard on the space just under your ear, and you cry out, the heat in your stomach building. You’re not on any kind of birth control but the fire in your stomach is begging to welcome his cock inside of you.

“No, it’s okay,” you groan. It’s not like you haven’t had unprotected sex before. “Just don’t come inside.”

He presses his head against your folds, the only indication that he’s heard you sans a small grunt and comforting fingers rubbing against your womanhood. He prods gently, but your wetness is enough to capture him after a few strokes. He enters you at just the right angle, ripping a moan from your mouth loud enough to wake the dead. Or your friends who have already retired for the evening, whichever one.

Keith begins a harsh pace, fueled by his pent up aggression. He kisses your lips, your neck, your chest, rolling his tongue against the pert bud of your nipple. Sweat builds on his skin as you rake your nails down his back and he fucks your harder into the wall. Your sex squelches as he pulls out then thrusts himself back in, hitting your spot with every movement. Your orgasm is building quickly within you, but you’re not done with him yet.

“You should wear that suit more often.” You blow into his ear. “I like the results it makes.”

He laughs amidst a shaky breath, hand moving from your clit to your breast. He squeezes it, rolls your nipple with his thumb as his mouth works on your other breast. This isn’t exactly the reaction you were hoping for.

“It also makes your butt look really good.” To further your point, you give him a firm smack on the ass, reveling in the slight jiggle. He yelps, lips detaching from your breast to fix you with a halfhearted glare, but your grin can’t be smothered.

“You’re going to pay for that.”

On cue, he dives into you with a bruising pace, a thousand times more intense that his usual pace. He buries his face in the crook of your neck as you scream out, and the intensity of your building orgasm has you seeing stars. It builds all at once and washes over you like a wave, taking your breath with it. You yank hard at his hair as your muscles contract and you squeeze his cock as it continues to work inside of you. The feel of your orgasm around him has him groaning, and when his legs start shaking, you know he’s close.

“God, Keith,” you cry as the last wave of your orgasm crashes over you and you slump against his shoulder. “I love you so much.”

Keith continues to thrust into you, wordless, but his mouth rises to capture yours in a final kiss before he pulls out of you and hot, white semen is shooting against your exposed mound, belly, and breasts. He detaches from your lips, lets your feet fall to the ground once more. Red fingerprints are growing against your waist from the force of his grip, semen sliding down your torso.

He gazes into your eyes, bodies still pressed tightly together, and the look he gives you has your heart’s pace quickening once again. Gently, he tucks a strand of hair behind your ear and kisses the bridge of your nose. When he smiles, you find something that even the tightness of his suit can’t enhance, and you find yourself falling for him all over again.


End file.
